


Happier

by honeyserpents



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, Inspired by Music, M/M, POV Kageyama Tobio, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyserpents/pseuds/honeyserpents
Summary: 'As long as I’m here, you’re invincible.’ Well, what do I do, now that you’re gone?inspired by 'happier' by ed sheeran!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Happier

Tobio walked into the bar, alone, with full intent to get drunk. Again. As he drew nearer, he saw a couple approach the wooden doors first. A tinkling laugh rang out in the air, making Tobio stop in his tracks. He’d recognize that laugh anywhere and remembered how it would never fail to brighten up a room. The dim, yellow glow of a streetlight shone down and illuminated Hinata and Atsumu’s faces, their smiles twice as wide as his and Hinata’s. It had been a long, painful month since they had broken up, and yet the ache in Tobio’s heart hadn’t dulled one bit. Seeing him, happier with someone new made the icy fist around his heart tighten, nails digging themselves in deeper and deeper.

He knew that he had hurt Hinata. Things that couldn’t be taken back were said. Their break up was messy and painful, and everything he didn’t want Hinata to remember about him. But was it so selfish to say that he loved, no, _loves_ Hinata more than anyone ever could? Tobio quietly turned and walked back to his apartment. He had beer back home too.

Slumped on the floor of his apartment, he nursed a can of beer. Glancing around, his apartment was filled with Hinata’s things, things he couldn’t bear to throw away. Everything reminded him of Hinata and the time they spent together, the memories they made. High school, where they were each other’s first partner, first friend. The golden days where every memory they had was held close to the heart, glowing bright and everlasting, where they thought they could take on the world together one day. Tobio kept them locked deep in a chest in his mind, intent on never reopening it.

Tobio curled in on himself, drawing his knees close to his chest. A deep, guttural sob wrenched its way out of his throat, and he clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle his cries. He knew it would happen eventually, everyone left him in the end, _everyone_ did. So why did it hurt so much when Hinata gave up on him, gave up on _them_?

He looked up at the ceiling, tears drying uncomfortably on his cheeks. At least he knew that Hinata was happier now.

__

__

‘As long as I’m here, you’re invincible.’ Well, what do I do, now that you’re gone?

**Author's Note:**

> tumb: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hoeley-shit  
> twit: https://twitter.com/honey_serpents


End file.
